


FlameX

by Secret7 (SeventhAgent)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also I was thirteen when I wrote this, Creepy psycho kid villain, Epic superhero action, Explosions!, Gen, Okay I mean not epic but like you could probably do worse, Stuff on fire!, darker and edgier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/Secret7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt by the Professor to protect the girls goes horribly awry. Is anyone safe from the beast he's unleashed upon the world? Can the girls destroy it? And if they do, at what cost?</p><p>((While I do love this story, I also happened to write it eleven years ago. It's not great--I was thirteen. I'm more posting it here because I can't stand NOT to. The thing's important to me.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As noted, I was thirteen when I wrote this. It's not great. It's debatable whether it's even good. But it's something I care about, and I wanted to post it first as I slowly move my fics from FF.Net (which is so dead that I hear flies buzzing when I type it in my address bar) to the Archive. Hope you like it, people who I assume for some reason are reading action/adventure Powerpuff Girls fanfiction in the year 2015!

FlameX:

Chapter 1

The City of Townsville. People live in thousands there. Living off one thing: Fire. Fire is what powers the houses What cooks the food. What warms the people. Fire: It's what runs Townsville.

A beam of fire shot from Brick's mouth.

"Get 'em, boys!", he shouted in a frenzy.

Boomer and Butch shot forward, but Buttercup slammed a punch into Boomer, while Bubbles was blasted back by a full force smash from Butch. Blossom stared down Brick. She was taking him down. She shot forward, blowing ice breath in the air, but missing by an inch.

"Nice shot. But my aim's better!"

Another bolt of fire zoomed forth, burning Blossom across the face. Bubbles recovered, hopping up from the wall she was slammed into.

Then, she screamed.

All three RowdyRuffs covered their ears in pain.

"Augh!"

The rest was easy. All three of them kicked the boys back to the volcano observatory, REALLY HARD.

"Go home, boys!" laughed Blossom.

"We'll be baaaaaaaaaaack!" shouted Boomer as he faded out of sight.

"How come the scream didn't hurt you guys' ears?" asked Bubbles.

"'Cause we're used to you screaming like a baby!" snickered Buttercup.

"Cut that out, Buttercup. Anyway, we gotta get home and get my burn fixed up." Said Blossom, rubbing her burn

Pink, blue, and green streaks shot across Townsville.

Finally, they reached home.

"Professor!" Yelled Blossom and all three girls hugged him.

"Oh, you girls! ...Blossom, what's that on your face?"

She rubbed her burn again. "Oh, nothing, it's just a burn. I got it from Brick's firebreath."

"I better treat it with some Chemical X." said the Professor, beginning to walk away.

"No, I'm fine!" said Blossom confidently.

 _Hmm…_  Professor Utonium thought to himself _, I don't want them to be burned anymore, if Brick's Chemical X affected-fire could wound her, then I need some way to combat it…_

Deep inside the Lab

Proffesor Utonium walked down the stairs into the dark basement lab, stopping to grab a beaker of Chemical X. He sat down on his desk, turning on the Bunsen burner.

 _It's too dangerous out there. If Brick's fire blast had hit closer, Blossom could be_ dead  _right now. I can't let this happen. I need to know fire's effect on Chemical X…_

He carefully placed the beaker on the Bunsen burner. At first, everything was going fine. But then he noticed something. The beaker of Chemical X…it was glowing red.

"Oh my god. It's going to explode."

He shot upstairs, slamming the lab door shut, running through the hall, he let out a scream:

"Girls! Get out of-"

The house was suddenly engulfed in flame.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible nightmare visions! Heroes in the hospital! The Rowdyruff Boys are terrible at Monopoly! Also, people die!

The City of Townsville. Where the smoldering remains of the Utonium household now burn.

Professor Utonium stepped up, sparks flying on the ash coated ground. His boots crunched against broken glass and burnt furniture. He had to find his daughters.

"Girls?"

No answer.

"Girls?"

"P-professor?"

Buttercup was sitting down, next to a blazing table, shaking.

"Where are the others?" asked Professor Utonium, slightly shocked.

"I-I don't know, and there was this explosion and I flew, but not fast enough and-and- I don't know where they are!"

"It's okay, darling. Calm down."

Buttercup sighed. Blossom and Bubbles were probably okay, but she was still very worried. What if Blossom…no…she'd be fine, she convinced herself.

Buttercup suddenly eyed someone among the blaze: It looked like one of her sisters! The shilloute drew closer.

"Bubbles? Blossom?" Professor Utonium asked.

It didn't answer.

A thought occurred to him,  _Wait, this could be a RowdyRuff—_

There was no time. A huge bolt of flame flew from the figure, hitting Utonium straight in the chest. It picked up a screaming Buttercup and flew off…

That's weird. He wasn't in Townsville before…Where was Buttercup? Fire everywhere…Townsville gone, made of nothing but ashes…a burning brick. He picked it up carefully, and it disappeared.

"Professor?"

The sky was turning black—no—everything was going black.

"Are you alive?"

He tried to scream, but all he heard was the crackling of fire.

***

"Professor, please live…"

"My…girls…"

"Dad?" Blossom said. Would he wake up? Blossom and Bubbles were standing next to a hospital bed, with their father lying in the hospital bed, badly burnt.

"Bubbles…Blossom…?" said Utonium's quiet voice.

"You're alive!" yelled both girls, filled with jubilation.

"What happened? And where's Buttercup?" asked Blossom.

The Professor took a deep breath. "I was experimenting with fire's effects on Chemical X…to try and make you immune to Brick's fire breath…but the beaker heated and exploded. When I woke up, I found Buttercup, but then, Brick, I think, blasted me with his fire breath and took off with Buttercup."

"Well, where's Buttercup?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know…"

***

The Volcano Observatory

Brick smashed the table.

"For the billionth time!  _I_  own Park Place  _and_  Baltic avenue! It's a Monopoly! Give me the cash! I know Mojo knows the rules, but he's out buying breakfast!"

Butch reluctantly handed it over, about to roll the dice, when suddenly a beam of fire went through the roof.

"What the-"

The table was blasted into ashes.

A puff-like figure hovered down.

"Blossom? Geez, we're just playing Monopoly! We're innocent of-"

Another inferno flew into the observatory.

"I want all of your weapons. You serve me now." A deep, dark voice filled the room.

"What're you talking about? C'mon! Let's-"

Brick suddenly felt hot. Very hot. Around him was searing flame. Dark laughter filled the observatory as well as a scream.

"You  _will_  serve me. Bring this city to ashes. Or you will end up as your friend has. Deep fried." More dark laughter filled the observatory, chilling the RowdyRuffs to the bone.

"You…killed Brick." Butch whispered.

"So? All things will die. It was only a matter of time before he turned to ash. Now, you will bring this city to its knees. Or die."

"No! You killed Brick! We'll never join you!"

"So be it."

The figure moved his hands over the area.

"All will burn."

An inferno off fire expanded from the observatory, decimating the entire top to smoldering ashes.

"The world will turn to Blaze," murmured the figure.


End file.
